Simple
by Nckmillr
Summary: "Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."


**AN: After seeing this quote on tumblr, all I oculd think of was Swarkles and then...this happened. I think it's an important thing to note with their relationship; the fact that things can become difficult, and they can become complicated, but in the end what matters is the reason they've always ended up together. So, enjoy!**

_"Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple."_  
- Dr. Suess

* * *

"Is this just not working anymore?"  
Barney looked up at Robin from his seated position. His wife, who he'd seen in every state and with every emotion but never quite as sad as she looked now. Her eyes were misty, face hard. She looked tired, and completely destroyed. Barney was sure his expression mirrored her own. "Wait, what "this"? _This_-this?" he stammered, hardly believing they were talking about this. They shouldn't be here, in this state of uncertainty. Barney knew this, because for every doubt he had ever had the one absolute was that he loved this woman.  
Robin took a careful breath, afraid of what she was about to say. "If I gave you an out, right now-if there was an exit ramp right here, at the three-year mark-" she braced herself under the weight of her words, "...Would you take it?"  
Neither of them spoke, both taken aback by her words. Robin wanted to say nevermind, to forget she'd ever asked. She considered what Barney's response could be and felt her heart drop to her stomach. Just the possibility of being without him made her feel paralyzed. If he left her, would she survive it?  
Robin forced herself to look at him. He looked so hurt, and Robin had to resist every urge in her body that was telling her to kiss his pain away. Instead, she stood taller than she felt and waited for the words that would decide their fate. If leaving would make Barney happy, Robin decided, she could accept it. She really could.  
"I love you, Robin." Barney said at last. Robin closed her eyes, letting this settle in her mind. He still loved her, he was still right here.  
"And when we got married, I made a vow that I would always tell you the truth." Barney reached out, taking her hand with the kind of ease they had become so accustomed to. Robin held on, squeezing his hand like a goddamn lifeline. He went on: "I'm sorry I've been in a bad mood for the last..." he let out a sound that was almost a chuckle. The noise was too sad, though, too guilty to hold humor. "...two years." Barney squeezed her hand back. "But I'm not going anywhere." The words built up hope in Robin's chest. She thought she would collapse from the relief.  
Barney pulled her to him, making room for Robin to sit beside him. She kept her hand in his, needing his touch.  
"It's not just you." Robin said when she could speak again. "I've been stressed and busy and taking it out on you." Barney nodded, accepting her unspoken apology. He knew what Robin really meant.  
"I just don't want you to be miserable." Robin went on, lips pursed. "I know it's tough, with me working so much...but I would never want you to wake up one day and be full of regrets about this." She took another shaky breath, finding the words difficult to say. "I'd rather you be happy with someone else than unhappy with me." Robin reached out, brushing his hair back. She meant what she was saying, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.  
Barney stared at Robin. How could she ever think there was anyone in this world that could make him more happy than she made him?  
"Scherbatsky," he began, and the nickname made Robin's heart melt, "You're the one I married. If it doesn't work out with you-if we can't hold on to this-then it sure as hell won't work with anyone else."  
"Look, " he went on, somber, "It's hard. That's the truth, that's me being honest with you. It's a pain in the ass, and sometimes it feels like more trouble than it's worth." Barney held on to her, reaching a hand out to cup her face."But our marriage is too awesome to be ruined by some backwoods, WiFi-deprived hotel." He was trying to make her laugh, but the look on Robin's face made him backtrack. "You make me happier than anyone or anything else ever has." he said sincerely, "And two crappy years doesn't change that."  
Robin couldn't speak, overwhelmed by what Barney was saying. The elation she felt filled her chest, the relief making her heart ache. Still, there was a skepticism in her features that was almost undetectable. Almost, if it hadn't been Barney who was looking at her.  
"Robin, we're going to work through this." he vowed. He kept her gaze, needing her to believe what he was saying. Barney wasn't giving up on this woman anytime soon. "We can talk to someone, or, or I'll find real work so I'm not resenting your job." he stroked his thumb along Robin's cheek. "Okay? We'll make time. We're going to be fine."Robin grinned, but it quivered around the edges. She loved this man so much. "Okay." she agreed, a weight leaving her chest. "We'll both have to make sacrifices, but okay. Okay, you're right." she babbled. "We're going to be fine."  
Barney chuckled. "Baby, you're shaking." he noted, rubbing her arms. Robin's hands trembled.  
She shook her head. "Yeah, well, you scared the hell out of me!" she defended, smiling despite herself. "'_I love you, Robin.'" _she mocked in a voice far too deep to be Barney's. "Way to drag it out, Stinson."  
Barney smiled, watching Robin with that look that still made her stomach flip. "I love you so much." he told her. Robin sobered up at his words. "I love you, too." she said, and kissed him. Honest, and simple, the thing that kept them tethered them together.


End file.
